A Wammy Vacation
by Drama-freakz
Summary: L just want's to go on a vacation. Matt thinks otherwise, Roger doesn't care, Watari may snap, and Mello wants more leater. Rated K  just because. Matt we aren't taking you to Rehab...Yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?"

"No Master Mello." Watari sighed fingering the steering wheel becoming more and more irritated

"Oh…How about now?" Mello demanded fidgeting excitedly. 

"Do you even know where we're going master Mello?" Watari demanded. 

"Uh…no…no I don't. Do you know, Matt?" Mello demanded looking over his shoulder at his frantic looking companion.

"They're taking me to the doctors! They're gonna get me shots! I wont to go to rehab you can't make me! I can stop whenever I want! Really! Please, L don't make me go!" Matt screamed frantically clawing on the door which L had firmly locked. He looked so desperate to escape that truck drivers and other people driving beside them debated calling the police to report a kidnapping. 

"For the last time Matt. We're not going to take you to rehab (yet)." L sighed combing through Near's hair with his fingers.

"YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE!" Matt screamed beginning to slam his head onto the window. 

"Oh dear not again." Watari sighed. "Roger would you…?"

"I'm not getting involved with this one." Roger snapped continuing to read his newspaper with a sour look on his face. 

"Are we buying leather?" Mello demanded looking down at his brand new outfit. "Cause I need new clothes."

"You just bought that one." L pointed out sticking a sugar cube into his mouth. 

"But, I've worn this outfit twice!" He whined. Near and L blinked at him. They didn't see his point seeing as they wore the same outfits almost every.

"REHAB!" Matt screamed as he saw a sign that happened to be connected to an actual rehabilitation facility. "I knew it! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" He screamed/sobbed. "Mello how could you? You went along with this! I thought that you understood! It's not a problem it's a lifestyle choice!" 

"Matt relax." Mello sighed as they drove past the facility 

"Oh…" Matt sighed relieved. "Sorry Mello." He smirked. 

"You realize that hurt me…right here." Mello sniffled pointing to his chest. "I thought you trusted me!" Mello sobbed crying into his hands. 

"Mello…I'm sorry ok? I just panicked! You know what happens when I panic." Matt cried. "Hey look I brought you chocolate see? I was going to use it to create an opening if you tried to cage me again, but you can have it."

"You are forgiven." Mello (Who was instantly all better) laughed unwrapping the package. 

"Now that that is over." L sighed while Near shook his head sadly. "We're going to a nice resort on the beach." 

"I knew it! You liar!" Matt screamed pointing accusingly at Mello. 

"What?" Mello screamed back temporarily distracted away from his chocolate bar. 

"I'm beginning to think this isn't such a good idea." Watari sighed as Mello and Matt began to smack each other in the back seat. 

"Well I want to go on vacation so…" L snapped pulling a pair of blow darts from his sleeve and loading them into a tube before turning in his seat and blowing them at the two struggling boys. 

"You suck Matt." Mello slurred lightly smacking his friend as he fell face first into the back of Near's seat.

"No…you sook." Matt slurred slumping into the back window. 

"Whaz a sook?" Mello demanded as he kicked at Matt who was already under. 

"Wow…I want one of those." Near laughed up at L. 

"Maybe for your birthday." L sighed settling into his seat. "Drive on Watari!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"BUT-!" Matt began to protest Mello placed a hand on his shoulder. "Halle no! You can't do this to me!" He sobbed as Halle emptied out a drawer filled with cigarette boxes. "Mello stop her!" He cried Mello shook his head. "YOU MONSTER!" Matt screamed when Halle put a box on the floor and mercilessly stomped on it. " I'm going to kill myself!" Matt threatened. Mello shook his head at him again.

"You like your self to much to do that!" Mello snapped.

"GOOD POINT!" Matt whimpered between sobs. "They were my friends and you killed them!" He cried. Halle shook her head at him and walked out of the room carrying the box.

"You'll get them back in two weeks!" She snapped then slammed the door. Matt sent a look at Mello who shrugged and opened the door and left locking it behind him. Matt whimpered.

"_Matt!" _A voice rang out over an intercom. _"You have been placed under lock down until further notice. Unless you can go with out cigarettes for two weeks and stay in solitude you wont be let out. Oh and no electricity either." _Matt shivered as the lights flickered off.

"I'LL BE STINKY! STINKY BOY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT! I HAVE NO HOT WATER, IDIOTS!" Matt screamed and rammed himself against the door. "I'm going to go MAD!" He cried. "MAD!" he repeated then sat in the corner.

…

"Matt?" A voice said after a week. "Matt! You're a wreck!" Mello yelled and ran over to his friend who was sitting in his boxers in the corner rocking back and forth. Matt screamed and jumped at him landing on the boy's shoulders Steering him around like a zombie known as a Jockey from his video games (which we're taken away along with the electricity.) Mello screamed as Matt sobbed still clinging onto his head.

"MATT!" Mello screamed Matt climbed off and sniffed. "Come on!" Mello growled.

"Sorry." Matt whimpered. "Has two weeks gone by yet?" He demanded. "Roger keeps forgetting to feed me." he whimpered and began nibbling on a boot that had a few chunks missing from it.

"Is that my new boot?" Mello demanded.

"Yes." Matt answered. "I'll get the other one to you in a matter of days." Mello gagged and shook his head.

"Keep it." He stammered.

"I've also eaten a mouse and a rat and a few spiders." He said pointing to a pile of bones in the corner. Mello then realized the blood on the floor as well as Matt's face the blonde stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Roger doesn't FEED me! Was I banned from FOOD too?" He demanded

"Near was considering it." Mello admitted. "You eat to much!" He added when Matt sent him an irritated look.

"I don't eat at all now!" Matt growled his stomach rumbled as if to prove his point. Mello looked at his bloody companion who sent him a frightening grin. Mello nodded at him.

"I'll get Roger to bring you something. Only about… ten days left!"

"Wait! WAIT! It hasn't even been a week?" Matt demanded.

"Not yet." Mello smiled.

"I'm going to DIE!" Matt screamed and went back to nibbling on his boot.

"No you wont!" Mello said and raised a hand in a wave as he exited. Matt nodded at him and ripped a chunk out of the boot and swallowed.

Mello walked into the cafeteria where Halle, L, and Near sat. They looked up as he took his seat next to Halle.

"So?" L asked taking a sip of a eight shot espresso.

"Matt's going over the edge soon." He sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Near insisted hitting his police man with the dinosaur.

"The first thing he did was scream at me-" Halle interrupted.

"We heard that."

"We also heard you scream." Near added.

"Well!" Mello scoffed and continued. "Then he jumped on me and rammed me into a wall a couple times, snapped out of that and started chewing on that new leather boot I got and there was like blood all over the place." L looked concerned.

"Blood?" Mello nodded.

"ROGER HASN'T BEEN FEEDING MATT!" Mello said loud enough for Roger who was sitting a few tables down to hear. the elder man looked up and waved his hand dismissively.

"And."

"Then, I left."

"He's taking it rather well." L sighed still not sure about the blood.

"Yes, yes he is." Near nodded.

"When are you going to tell him it's been three weeks and the doors unlocked?" Halle asked.

"Oh he'll figure it out." Near and Mello said in unison.

End *.*

It took him eight weeks to figure it out


End file.
